vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Raincomprix
|-|Miraculer= |-|Vanisher= |-|Sabrina Raincomprix= Summary Sabrina Raincomprix is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Chloé Bourgeois's "all-purpose girl." In "Antibug", after a furious Chloé ignores her and pretends that she's invisible, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Vanisher, an invisible supervillain. In "Miraculer", after Chloé tells her they will never dress up as superheroes again, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Miraculer, a supervillain that steals powers from superheroes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A. Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Cataclysm. High 5-A with Miraculous Ladybug Name: Sabrina Raincomprix (Civilian). Vanisher, Miraculer (Akumatized Villain-self). Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13-14 Years (Season 1 and 2), 15 years (Season 3) Classification: Human, School Girl, Akumatized Villain |-|Sabrina = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Vanisher = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Acrobatics, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Vanishers that would remain immobile until Sabrina gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Miraculer = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Acrobatics, Power Absorption (Able to take away the powers of those who she touches with her Tonfa), Power Bestowal (Able to redistribute the powers she takes from others, also being able to kept them even after bestowing them to someone else), Magical Object Creation, Weapon Creation (Able to use Ladybug’s Lucky Charm), Weapon Mastery (Skilled at the usage of her tonfa, as well as multiple weapons summoned by her Lucky Charm), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Purification, Healing, Resurrection (As being able to use her Lucky Charm, she should also be able to use Ladybug’s Miraculous Ladybug), Energy Projection, Corrosion Inducement, Deconstruction (Able to use Cat Noir’s Cataclysm), Illusion Creation, Illusory clone creation, Shapeshifting, Camouflage (Able to use Rena Rouge’s Mirage), Forcefield Creation (Able to use Carapace’s Shell-ter); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Miraculers that would remain immobile until Sabrina gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir about a year after they fought Stoneheart) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought off Rena Rouge and Carapace). Unknown, At least Town level+ to Mountain level, likely far higher with Cataclysm (Able to use Cat Noir’s Cataclysm). Dwarf Star level with Miraculous Ladybug (Should be able to use Ladybug’s Miraculous Ladybug) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug, who could react to lightning. Comparable to The Mime) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Comparable to The Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower) | Class M (It took Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee combined efforts to restrain her) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class. Unknown, at least Town Class+ to Mountain Class, likely far higher with Cataclysm Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level, higher with Shell-Ter. Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (As Vanisher, she spend three consecutive days Akumatized while stalking Chloé) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Standard melee range, higher with her weapons. At least tens of meters with Forcefields. Kilometers with Cataclysm and Illusions. Planetary with Miraculous Ladybug Standard Equipment: Akumatized Brooch. Invisible objects | Akumatized Tonfa. Can summon a variety of weapons with her Lucky Charm Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can be easily manipulated | If her brooch is destroyed, she will lose her powers. If her akuma it’s purified, she won’t be able to duplicate | Seemingly unable to use the same power twice without the first usage disappearing. If her tonfa is destroyed, she will lose her powers. If her akuma it’s purified, she won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Vanisher: Vanisher is entirely invisible who does not even cast a shadow and she is only partially visible if something covers her, such as glitter. Additionally, she is skilled in combat, holding up well against Ladybug and Cat Noir in a fight. She can also throw objects from her bag as projectiles, which are invisible as well. As Miraculer: MiraculerLadybug.gif|Miraculer steals Ladybug’s Powers 1AF6E68C-3BB1-4032-BE2C-8370279712F9.gif|Miraculer steals Cat Noir’s Powers MiraculerCarapace.gif|Miraculer steals Carapace’s Powers MiraculerRenaRouge.gif|Miraculer steals Rena Rouge’s Powers LadybugMiraculer.gif|Miraculer returns Ladybug’s Powers Power Absorption: By touching them with her tonfa, Miraculer can steal special superpowers from others and use them as her own. She also has the ability to grant others the superpowers she has stolen without losing them herself, as well as not being restrained by the same limitations as the source of the power she stoles (Such as the amount of times that a power can be used). She is able to use more than one power at once, such as enfusing a Lucky Charm weapon with the destructive energy of the Cataclysm. Through her power absorption ability, Miraculer was able to obtain multiple powers, such as: MiraculerLuckyCataclysm.gif|Miraculer fuses Lucky Charm and Cataclysm MiraculerLuckyCharm.gif|Miraculer’s Lucky Charm MiraculerCataclysm.gif|Miraculer’s Cataclysm MiraculerShellTer.gif|Miraculer’s Shell-Ter MiraculerMirage.gif|Miraculer’s Mirage * Lucky Charm: Creates an object that helps her to achieve her goal. Unlike Ladybug’s Lucky Charm, Miraculer’s Lucky Charm summoned objects appear to be mean for direct confrontation. * Cataclysm: Allows her to negatively affect and essentially destroy anything that she touches. While it is usually used for object destruction, it can be used for a variety of different effects. * Shell-Ter: Creates a green, spherical barrier with a glowing hexagonal pattern, much like the pattern on a turtle shell. It’s also capable of breaking through anything that intersects with it. * Mirage: Creates an white ball of energy that will be sent off to create a hyper-realistic illusion of whatever or whomever they are thinking of. The illusions can be used over a massive scale, such as to create the image of an entire amusement park, or used on a small scale, such as making someone look like someone else and illusions of people that are able to speak. Key: Sabrina Raincomprix | Vanisher | Miraculer Gallery MIRACULOUS �� MIRACULER - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Acrobats Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Villains Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Magic Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5